


Electric

by orphan_account



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Blushing, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Double Drabble, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Awakening, Happy, Kissing, M/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hershel remembers a wish Randall made.
Relationships: Randall Ascot/Hershel Layton
Kudos: 9





	Electric

Hershel walked up to Randall. The redhead sat on a bench as his face was buried in a textbook. Hershel sat down beside him and scooted close. "Hey Randall," Hershel said. Randall lifted his head from his textbook and looked over at his friend. He tilted his head to the side. "What is it?" He asked. Hershel sucked in a breath. He began to fiddle with his tie.

"Do you remember that wish you made when we were in middle school?" Hershel asked. His face began to become light pink. "Hmm...I don't know what you're referring to." Randall responded. "It was the one about boys," Hershel explained. Randall gasped. "You still remember that? I thought you would have forgotten about it." He said. He raised his book to his face in an attempt to cover it.

Hershel's blush continued to grow. "I've recently realized that I like boys." He said and began to twirl his tie with his finger. "Really..?" Randall asked. Hershel nodded. "And I like one boy in particular." He added. Randall lowered his book and looked at Hershel. "Who?" He asked.

All of a sudden, Hershel pulled Randall into a kiss. Randall went into a state of shock from it before, eventually melting into the kiss. Hershel pulled Randall close as they continued. Small, soft moans radiated from Randall's throat. Hershel's lips felt electric to him. He never wanted it to stop. 

The two pulled off and panted. Randall looked into Hershel's dark eyes. "Can you kiss me again?" He asked. Hershel nodded with a smile and pulled him into another kiss.


End file.
